


The Saga of the Tyssedal Sleep Number Bed

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Furniture Shopping, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving in together is always an exciting experience, albeit sometimes a challenging one. For Dean and Cas this means finding compromise when trying to buy a new bed before embarking on their new shared life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saga of the Tyssedal Sleep Number Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella fluffy, but I needed to write something to get back into the flow of writing Destiel, so enjoy. :)
> 
> Cross posted on [my tumblr.](http://anastiel.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)

When Dean and Cas finally move in together a few weeks after their one year anniversary, the first order of business needed to be taken care of is to find a new bed. They both already have beds in their old apartments, but since this is a new start, they figured why not get some new furniture too. The only issue is, they cannot decide on what kind of bed, what size or where to get it.

They end up agreeing upon going to Ikea for the bed frame, probably slightly more expensive then they were planning but at least there are a lot of options. For about an hour they wander up and down the aisles, examining bed frame after bed frame until Cas happens upon one he likes and won’t leave.

“This one, Dean!” He says, face lit up in excitement. It’s white, with a wicker, fence-like headboard, very clean looking and something so obviously Cas, that Dean has to suppress a giggle. He reaches over and looks at the tag.

“A tyssedal? Sounds like some sort of pain medication,” Dean says, dropping the tag and taking a few steps down the row, coming to stop in front of a normal looking, dark brown bed.“What about this one, it’s a... uh... Brew-salli. Plus, it’s cheaper.”

Cas frowns, walking over and carefully examining the bed like it is a fine specimen of science. “Brusali? That sounds like a vegetable.”

Dean huffs, rolling his eyes and running his fingers over the smooth wood. “Well, the paint in the bedroom is a pale blue so either would work.”

“I want the white one, brown would clash with blue,” Cas states firmly, fixing Dean with a challenging gaze. His eyes are twinkling though with mischief.

“Pretty sure the shirt you are wearing doesn’t clash with your eyes, Cas, so that’s a bullshit reason,” Dean retorts, with a smirk.

They stare at each other, waiting for the other to give in and when neither does Dean figures out a solution.

“Rock paper scissors?”

Cas snorts, “What are you five?”

“Yes,” Dean agrees. He holds up his hands, standing next to _his_ bed while Cas mimics his movement, standing next to the white bed.

Dean slams his fist into his hand three times and holds up scissors, Cas holds up rock. Fuck, he always loses.

“Damn, well the white picket fence it is,” Dean says, walking back over to Cas and slinging an arm around Cas’s shoulder.

“You sure that’s okay with you?” Cas asks, looking over at Dean. Cas’s teasing manner has changed and he’s staring up at Dean, gauging his reaction. Dean knows that if he actually hated the bed, Cas wouldn’t suggest they get it, but he doesn’t hate it, not at all, it’s cute and really, well, perfect. It will look good with the blue wall.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s go find a mattress.”

 ~~~

“Sleep Country U.S.A!” Dean sings, as he parks the impala in front of the large mattress store.

“Why buy a mattress anywhere else!” Cas finishes through fits of laughter next to him.

Dean jumps out of the car, waiting for Cas on the sidewalk and grabs his hand, pulling him into the store. Once inside, Dean beelines over to the first bed he sees and plops down on it, arms splayed out on either side of him. Cas joins him, copying Dean’s movement.

“Ehhhh, this is too hard,” Dean mutters, rising up and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Agreed.”

They move on to the next bed, more plush and fluffy, which is good, but too fluffy. He feels like he’s lying on a cloud, which is probably why Cas likes that one, he likes sleeping on soft beds. Dean has to jump on every single one, it’s not an option, how else is he supposed to test the beds if he doesn’t fall back on them like he does every night when Cas pushes him down onto the bed and kisses him. He has to make sure they can have awesome sex on this bed, without actually testing it out.

“What about this one, Dean? It’s more firm how you like and soft enough I’ll be able to sleep.”

“What about sex, can we have sex on it?”

Cas rolls his eyes, sliding his arm into Dean’s, “Yes, though I think we would be able to have sex on the floor if we needed to.”

Dean turns to him, eyes brightening, “Hey that’s not a bad idea, if I get a really soft rug then-”

Cas kisses him to shut him up, pushing him gently down onto the bed. “So what do you think?”

Dean bounces up and down on the cushy padding, testing it out. “Still too soft, I mean I can manage if you really want this one, but it’s just a little too soft. I wonder if they have any memory foam ones?”

“Memory foam?” Cas asks, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

“Yeah, it’s soft yet firm and even better, it remembers you,” Dean replies with a wink.

Cas narrows his eyes, nods a little and walks away, leaving Dean sitting on the mattress. He wanders over to the checkout counter, and talks to the man at the counter, who points near the back of the store. Cas smiles one of his polite smiles and then comes back.

“He said there are a few back there if you’d like to go check them out.”

“You’re the best,” Dean says, grabbing Cas’s hands to stand up and kissing him once he gets to full height again.

The memory foam mattresses are pretty good quality, Dean loves them but Cas cringes a little when he tries out one, the material obviously too hard for him to sleep on. Dean doesn’t want Cas to be uncomfortable, so this isn’t going to work, they are going to have to compromise.

There is only one solution to this: they are gonna have to get a Sleep Number.

~~~

Thankfully the Sleep Number store is only a twenty minute drive from Sleep Country and with dwindling spirits, they continue on their search. Hopefully, the innovative technology of Sleep Number will solve this predicament.

Once they get to the store, the associates are on them like bees to a newly bloomed flower, goading them to try out a bed and find their “perfect number!”

Dean’s perfect number happens to be 75, firm with just a little softness, and Cas’s alternatively turns out to be 35, mostly soft with only a little firmness. No wonder they were having trouble.

It’s Dean who asks the sex question, of course and Cas has to restrain himself from curling into an embarrassed little ball. He ends up playing around with the remote controls for the bed instead.

“So, if we both have different numbers, how do most people deal with having sex on these beds, cause it would be weird to like roll over on one side and have it be soft and the other be really hard, you know?”

“Well, sir, you just set the numbers to something even that you both can stand, fifty is usually the most common one, and,” he does an exploding motion with his hands, “Bada bing, bada boom!”

Dean tries not to laugh, nods his head and gives the guy a thumbs up, “Awesome. How does it feel Cas?”

“Great, I feel like I’m lying on a bed of feathers.”

Dean falls down onto the king sized bed, adjusting the number to his correct one and rolls over facing Cas. “This does feel great, wanna get it?”

Cas nods, reaching across the mattress and taking Dean’s hand. “Yes, I think it would be wonderful, though we might have to take out a small loan just to pay for it.”

Dean chuckles, reaching around him to look at the price tag, his eyes bug out of his head when he sees the four digits. “We’ll just have to do a monthly payment thing. These beds last for twenty years, it’ll be worth it.”

Cas smiles a little at that and Dean internally freaks out. He just implied that they will be together for twenty years, aka a long fucking time, as in he’s in this for the long term. Shit.

“Yeah, definitely worth it,” Cas says, and Dean breathes a sigh of relief, squeezing his hand.

Good, they’re on the same page.

Dean releases Cas’s hand, rolling over and grinning at the manager. “We’ll take it.”

 ~~~

The next day the bed frame is delivered to their new house around ten in the morning and the mattress arrives a couple minutes after two. The deliverymen put the bed together, leaving Dean and Cas to put on all the sheets and blankets.

Cas chose the sheets, four hundred thread count, pastel green with baby blue over tones to blend with the wall. Dean brought the blanket; it was a quilt his mom had made for him when he was a baby, a really large one, warm and checkered white and dark brown with blue flowers interwoven into the pattern. The new bed brings a new homey feeling inside their room, neatly made, pillows sitting in the correct place. Everything feels like it’s coming together, finally and Dean has never been happier moving in with someone in his life.

The day is still young, early afternoon, but they waste no time in christening the bed the only way Dean knows how.

Dean slides his hands onto Cas’s hips, gripping them lightly and leaning in to kiss him. He presses their lips together chastely.

“So, what do you think of our new home?”

“It’s perfect,” Cas answers, kissing him again, tongue flicking out to flick into Dean’s mouth. He pushes Dean down onto the bed, hands wandering up his chest and slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. Dean releases a gasp the moment Cas’s fingers slide up his chest against his bare skin, followed by a dozen kisses scattered across Dean’s abdomen. His hands slide up until they tangle in Dean’s hair, tugging on the short strands and pulling a whimper out of Dean’s lips.

Cas pulls back running his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiling down at him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that even though this mattress isn’t memory foam, it will remember you.”

Dean blushes, dropping his head and bursting into laughter. “That was really awful, Cas, oh my god.”

“I know, but it’s still true.”

Dean’s laughter fades away and he smirks, his hands slide around to cup Cas’s ass “Whatcha waiting for then? Less talking more fucking.”

Cas doesn’t argue with that, surging forward to capture Dean’s lips in another kiss and slowly rocking his hips back and forth against Dean’s. Dean lets out a groan and scrambles to try and get his pants off and then Cas’s. The persistent kisses pause as Cas leans back to let Dean slide off their jeans. He tosses the clothing onto the floor and impatiently tugs off Cas’s shirt, hands not stopping until they are both naked and Cas’s warm skin is flush against his own.

 ~~~

Over the next few days Dean and Cas make good use of their new bed, for sleeping, fucking and most importantly, cuddling. It’s a little awkward at first, what with the difference between the two sides of the bed, but they find a way to make it work. They just have to cuddle a little closer so they can both easily fit on one side of the bed. It’s nice, being closer, now Dean can have Cas’s arms wrapped tightly around him, their legs tangled together and Cas’s hands resting on his belly, warm hitting the back of Dean’s neck.

Much of the time, their bed goes half unused due to Dean’s constant desire to fall asleep in Cas’s arms. Neither mind that much though. After all it’s not the things that make this place their home, it’s each other. 


End file.
